


Unconditionally

by Hopestallion



Series: Charmed Song [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Mentions of Death, Other, mentions of nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is unconditionally and comes in many forms and shapes. But the love that exceeds time and pain, is the love for family. Like the love two brothers share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> My first Charmed fic and inspired by two lovely rp'ers on tumblr ;°;

Chris always tried, always tried to understand Wyatt. Even though his inferior complex was there, nibbling at his mind, shaking at his self confidence. He would always try to understand his older brother. How he thought, how he felt, what would and could hurt him. Chris knew and he never needed more than a word, an act of understanding, for Wyatt to see what Chris truly felt. It was in a sense an unconditional love he had for his brother. A love that was so fierce so strong, that it compared to the love Wyatt had always felt with Piper. And that was the only reason, why he had never hurt Chris. Why all his attempts to catch his brother had been, of the living and no hair on his head harmed kind. Or he'd kill the demon and the whole line of that demon, just to make sure they paid properly for it. To Wyatt, Chris was the second chance, he couldn't have at protecting Piper. Where he had failed for her, he was trying to give to Chris. By ruling the world, by being the only thing to be feared, even by the elders. The damn elders that had hurt his family so many times, he could have ripped them apart just for that. But Chris was forgiving, like his mother had been. Instead of seeking revenge for their 'helplessness' he had tried to see their point of view, even though the death of Piper must have hurt him more than it has already hurt Wyatt. Especially with how their excuse of a father treated his baby brother. Leo who thought, his only concern should be to bring Wyatt back to the path of good. How ironic that he and Chris had the same wish or thought and yet, couldn't like each other less. Wyatt was sure, if Piper had been still alive, Leo wouldn't have turned out to be the douchebag he truly was. Or maybe he always had been, but Wyatt had never noticed? Because Piper was balancing the love for Chris out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, just for a second letting his guard down. His shoulders slump a little and his face move into a mask of worry and confusion. Why his brother couldn't simply accept the fact, that all he was trying to do right now, was to protect his family. To make it a world, where they never had to fear to lose the other, ever again. His shoulders went right back into the straight position they had been in, as his back was pressed through, chest out . Head held high and arms behind his back, hands clasped over his tail bone his gaze lingered on the demon. Who had just shimmered in Chris fiancee. Like Wyatt didn't know that, hadn't known the second his brother had proposed. He couldn't see what his brother liked in her, to him they were all the same disgusting breed. But for his brother and only for his brothers ease of mind, was he going to spare her. Maybe she'd come in handy now, now that he had turned her over. Had convinced her of his motives, she had promised to bring his brother back after all.

**Oh, no, did I get too close?  
** Oh, did I almost see  
What's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time 

Chris woke up with a racing heart and wide eyes. Not for the first and certainly last time, had he had a nightmare of someone dying. Again. This time it had been Bianca, the happenings still fresh in his mind. For het still had to work through the loss, through the way he had lost her. And while his heart was bleeding and his mind racing, he still couldn't find it in himself to hate Wyatt for it. While the desire to save his brother grew by the second, the hatred for him never even showed it's face. Yes, Chris knew the gruesome things Wyatt had done, the horrible and terrible state the city was in and the fear people lived in. But Chris also knew the other side of Wyatt, knew Wyatt like no other did. How Wyatt hated the golden gate bridge, because as funny as it was his brother was afraid of heights. He knew that Wyatt used to orb his vegetables either to Leo's or Chris plate, when no one was looking. Because he hated them. He knew how Wyatt used his powers to heal their mother for the very first time, when Leo hadn't been able to reach her in time. Knew of the times Wyatt had acted as the knight of shining armor for their sister Melinda, pretending to vanquish the demons beneath her bed. Chris knew a loving Wyatt, a smiling and happy Wyatt. A sixteen year old brother, who wouldn't harm a fly, or well not willingly. But with the death of their mother, not only had they lost the glue that had kept them all together. But also the purpose to fight for good, or at least Wyatt had so. Because with all the power the elders had, he had, Leo had, none had been able to prevent their beloved mother from dying. And with her death, the power of three had gone as well. The charmed ones target for the underworld, prepared to strike now, that the eldest was down. And when they had attacked, they hadn't seen it coming, stricken by grief and sadness. With the death of PJ, Phoebes eldest daughter, Wyatt had broken completely and with that Chris meant. He had given up the morals of good and evil, their mother had taught them. But had given himself to the power, power and absolute power alone. Resting his face in his hands, he tried to shake off the nightmare, needed to focus on the path he was going right now. If he was able to save the future, then Bianca would still be alive and maybe they wouldn't cross paths the way they had. But maybe their love was stronger than that, maybe it could go above the change of the future. The brown haired Halliwell shook his head and ran his hands through his brown hair, before stretching said hands over his head and feel his bones make little pops. Yes the couch in the backroom of the P3 was a sorry excuse of one, but he had to make do with what he had. As long as his parents didn't know who he was, which he would fiercely prevent from ever coming out.

  
 **Unconditional, unconditionally  
** I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally 

Wyatt's anger didn't know any end, especially with how everything had turned out to be. Bianca's death had been an accident, one that Wyatt hated to admit, had been his fault. He had lost himself in anger and disappointment and if it hadn't been for Bianca, he could have killed Chris. His heart -for the very first time since PJ's death- beat fast and hard in his chest. Upon the thought of having nearly killed his brother. That he was still alive, spoke volumes about Chris restraint over his emotions. Because he could have hurt him, could have taught him a lesson, in his vulnerable state of a year or two. But instead he was still alive, still the power above everything and still himself. His hand moved just a tiny bit, but enough to break a huge part of the wall off, letting it hover in the air for a second. Before dropping it, a quick movement of his hand, letting it explode into atoms. The debris was reflected by his shield, which still worked perfectly. And so did his healing, which he thought he'd lose, after all his orbing wasn't as bright as it had been. How bound his powers had been, at the standards that should have lead him the right path. He knew know that the right path was power and solely power. Not for nothing was he called “The Twice Blessed”. For he was the only one, that had been blessed with a power that exceeded the power of three, that made him invincible. Only one single tender spot, which no one knew off. Not with the display he had shown, the little care he had shown them. In itself having nearly killed his brother had had it's perks. Although Wyatt would never admit, it had still scared him just a tiny bit. Something deep inside had screamed at him, begged him to just stop and see. And if it hadn't been for the hand in his back, holding him for mere seconds, he wouldn't have heard that tiny voice, the old Wyatt. The Wyatt – Chris seemed to want back so badly. His hand stopped midair, before he could do any more damage, flicking his wrist the wall put itself back together and the room looked as it had before he had broken it down into it's atoms. Chris room, their family home, the real one. The one no one would or could see, because they only knew the stories, the heroic ones. Of his heritage, to remember where he came from. But none of them would know the spot on the wall, where he and Chris had tried finger paint. Or the spot, where Chris had broken his arms and out of panic, Wyatt had healed him, using his healing power for a second time. His eyes closed for a second, seeing that small chubby face, with those big green eyes. As his face lit up and he called him his hero. Shaking his head out of the memory again, Wyatt had to accept that those times were over and whatever Chris thought he could accomplish in the past, he would let him try. It wasn't like this path wasn't the one Wyatt would always walk, because with absolute power came nothing but the absolute reign over it all.  
  
 **Come just as you are to me  
** Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm, I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you  
  


Out of all possible threats, all possible outcomes. Chris should have known, should have felt it, that it had always been betrayal. Because what else could turn you? Hurt you, when you were as tiny as Wyatt was right now. If they just had taken Phoebe's thoughts seriously, she had been on the right track. The idea of the threat being in the immediate vicinity of the child! Calling for his father, as a last cry for help, something Chris wouldn't have ever thought he'd do. He fell to the floor, his body weakening with the second, his attempts to save his brother to no avail. For Gideon had gotten to him and even when Leo finally arrived, it was only to watch the other elder leave with his brother. Leo carried him to the bed room of his and Piper, laying him down on the bed. Although he was trying to be as careful as possible, it still hurt, making him wince in pain. The warmth of his father's healing touch made itself known, but didn't help any to close the wound or easy the pain, Gideon wanted a weapon to kill. A weapon even Wyatt, couldn't recover from and he had one, tested and successfully working on Chris. “You have to find Wyatt....” the weakened white-lighter-/witch said and tried to push his father's hands away, but his body wouldn't listen to him at this point. Breathing getting heavier and harder, while his mind raced with the problems they were presented with. Leo wanted to refuse but both knew that there was no way they could Gideon leave like that with Wyatt. The promise of bringing one of his aunts to watch over him and for him to hold on, were thoughts that kept Chris awake, till his father came back. After the cops have left, seeing him dying had changed their minds of arresting him. Who would arrest a dying man anyway? He would have made a dead man joke, but given his father and the seconds he had left to tell him all he needed to. Chris could only find it in himself to tell his father, to not give up. When he took his last breaths, feeling his body grow cold, eyes closing and body slumping.

A gasp for air, hands flying up to move the body into upright position, curled into the blankets around him. Hair sticking to his face and green eyes wide open. Until they were bedazzled and he had to close his eyes, bright blue orbs vanishing slowly and his eyes adjusting to the small street lamps light, shining into his bedroom. **His** bedroom? “Are you okay? I felt your panic....” his eyes darted to the person and stayed in their wide 'deer caught in headlights' size. When the name was whispered into the silence of his room, aside from his own heavy breathing. “Wyatt?”

  
 **Unconditional, unconditionally  
** I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally 

Wyatt had been talking to his mother in the manor, while she was creating a new recipe for her restaurant. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night, steal herself to the kitchen and work on something. When the idea struck her, she had to do it and then call for Wyatt to try it. Given his night shift as a bartender at his universities campus-bar. Wyatt would always be awake long enough, for his mother to fill his stomach and send him back to uni. In the midst of a new pasta recipe, his body reacted faster than his mind could and he dropped the fork. Pain was shooting through the link to his younger brother and blinding out any of Piper's concerns for his spaced out look. But by now the dark haired mother knew, it was probably her younger son, admiring and a bit envying the connection her two sons had. She waited for Wyatt to come back to her and blink at her. “Is he?” she didn't finish the sentence, but Wyatt understood and shook his head. “It's just a nightmare... but I better make sure...” he told her and she nodded, handing him the boxed cookies, she always had some for distressed nights of her younger son. Ever since he had hit his twentieth birthday, nightmares were plaguing him, though he would never tell her. And the mother had to bribe her other son, who had inherited his aunt's inability to keep a secret., to tell her. When Wyatt disappeared in a rush of blue lights, Leo cleared his throat, making Piper jump a little, thankful for not blowing him up. Given that she was trying to destroy as little as possible, with no more demon attacks around the house. “Chris?” he asked she nodded and let her husband hold her, his lips pressed against the top of her head. “Wyatt's got it.... the two are a lot like you three are....” she smiled at that, if the bond of her sons was as strong, as her bond to Prue had been and her bonds to Paige and Phoebe were, then there was nothing to worry about. Or at least less to worry about, than the usual amount.

“Who did you expect?” Wyatt asked and put the box of home made cookies on the nightstand of his brother, sitting down on the bed he looked at Chris. Usually he would just sit there and wait, sometimes Chris would talk. Sometimes he would just seek comfort in the knowledge of his big brother being there. This night was a comfort one, not a talkative one and although Wyatt knew a lot about what Chris' nightmares were about, he didn't know all. And while they were dreams, both knew from their father's talk to the elders, that they had actually happened. In a timeline that had been changed, Chris had actually lived those memories, that never had come to pass. Because he and the charmed ones had saved the future for them all.  
  
 **So open up your heart, and just let it begin  
** Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?  
  


Talk about Twice-Blessed and in the end his brother, had saved their world from breaking apart. Had saved Wyatt, although he never told Wyatt. The older brother had talked to his father and mother for a long time. Finding out there had been a reality, where he had sought out power, so brutally the world had suffered for it. Chris had suffered for it. And if there was one thing Wyatt knew, it was that he would never allow anything to harm his brother or cause him misery. What a lot of people didn't understand was that, despite him having so much power, wilding excalibur and being the eldest in the Halliwell line. He was the one who needed Chris more than Chris needed him. Where Chris was a man of clear lines, a plan and structure for his life. Wyatt was chaotic and all over the place, he liked his powers liked to use them. It was Chris who'd nag him about personal gain and would always find a way to make Wyatt reconsider everything. It was Chris who knew the right words, to make Wyatt happy and the right ones to let him see what he did wrong, without accusing him. Chris knew Wyatt like a book inside and out. Like Wyatt knew Chris, with one look could tell how he felt and what he hid. Aside from the link they had, as brothers and descendants of Melinda Warren. His brother was blessed with something that exceeded power by far. He was blessed with unconditional love, like their mother had been. A love so powerful, that time didn't matter. That things could be forgiven, could be fought for to their dying breath. “Are you okay?” the voice of his brother cut through Wyatt's thoughts and a small smile crept onto his face. Hand it to Chris, to have a nightmare, but be concerned about Wyatt's well being. “Yeah... was just thinking about that theme park we went to when we were sixteen?” Chris nodded, for his brother to go on. “We never went there with Melinda....” a smile formed on Chris lips and he shrugged his shoulders. “We could go there... prank her in that mirror maze....” sometimes Chris could be mischievous, people tended to forget, with the way he held himself. So calm and collected, always in knowledge about things around them. In a way he was also Wyatt's “Book of Shadows” and call about dependent brother. Patting Chris leg the twice-blessed stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. In their shared apartment was orbing inside of the apartment a strict forbidden thing. And Wyatt held himself to Chris rules, because if there was something else he had inherited from their mother, it was the way to scare people with a few said words. “Get some rest, eat one of those cookies... cause if you don't I will eat them all...” Defensively his brother took the box and put it beneath his pillow, in an act of protecting them from his brother. Cause Wyatt and Leo shared the big appetite.

  
 **Unconditional, unconditionally  
** I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh, yeah) 

His dream was still fresh in his mind. But with his brother standing in front of him. In the jeans and red shirt, their mother had bought him. Hair cut and face shaven. It was easy to accept this new reality, this other life of his. Once Wyatt was out of his room, Chris took the cookies from beneath the pillow and put them back on his nightstand. Leaning back, his face looking up at his ceiling. “It was worth it....” he whispered to himself. The trip back to the past and saving his brother, was worth the bit of nightmares.  
  
 **I will love you  
** I will love you  
I will love you  
Unconditionally

after all they were charmed.


End file.
